


Summer's In the Air and Heaven's In Your Eyes

by AllMyFandoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyFandoms/pseuds/AllMyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a summer fic!</p><p>Killian Jones and Emma Swan are both lifeguards at the Storybrooke Community Pool and both have feelings for each other. Both are stubborn people. It's going to be a long summer!</p><p> </p><p>I do not own these characters or TV show, they are property of ABC/Disney!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open for the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma are lifeguards at the Storybrooke Community Pool with crushes on each other. It's going to be a long summer.

Emma was home for the summer after her first year of college. And she could not be happier to put the year behind her and just relax until September.

What Emma loved the most though about summer was returning to her job at the Storybrooke Community Pool where she has been a lifeguard since she was 16. She loved teaching little kids in the morning how to swim. It was great to see their little faces be so proud when they were able to stay afloat by themselves for the first time. She also looked forward to the swim meets the pool held each summer for all the kids. But what she loved the most was the sight of fellow lifeguard, Killian Jones. 

Emma had always had a crush on him, how could she not? He was hot! He was tall, dark haired, and his eyes were a piercing blue. He was lean, but toned thanks to years of swim and soccer. (We call it football back home Swan). She honestly couldn’t help but stare at his tanned body every summer (thank you for sunglasses!) He was funny, kind, and charming. He always called her “love” or “swan” and it always made her heart skip a beat when he did.  
__________________________________________________________  
Killian was so happy to be done with his freshman year of college. Even though the university was thirty minutes away it was nice just to be home. It was Memorial Day weekend, the “unofficial start of summer” and the pool would be opening for the first time of the season. That meant the beginning of seeing Swan everyday for the next three months.

Emma Swan, the crush that has never left him since he first became a lifeguard the same summer she did. He loved everything about her. She was a determined person and very well-respected at the pool. She was also a goddess. He loved her blonde hair and how it curled after being wet from the pool and her fierce green eyes. He loved looking at her long tan legs from the opposite guard stand (thank you for sunglasses!) Oh, it was going to be a long summer.  
___________________________________________________________  
“Jones, you need to reel in the lane dividers for open swim.”

“Aye aye, Swan” Killian replied, giving her a mock salute.

“Don’t make me push you in the pool Jones” she teased back.

“Don’t tempt me love, that means that you’d give me mouth to mouth right?” giving her a look that almost tempted her into finding out.

“You wish, now hurry up, open swim is in 10 minutes and you don’t want the kids to hate you” she teased back and with that she went back to her stand, Killian’s earlier facial expression still in her mind. Oh, it was going to be a long summer...


	2. Making a Move On the Lifeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian flips out on some teenage boys after one tries to put the moves on Emma. Inspired by the Sandlot.

After Killian reeled in the lane dividers, he went to go take his place at his lifeguard stand opposite of Emma’s.

And he swore under his breath that she would be the death of him as he watched her apply sunscreen. Starting with her long legs and slowly working her way up to her arms and chest. He couldn’t see her eyes due to the sunglasses she wore, but he could feel her gaze upon him.  
__________________________  
Emma knew exactly how she would pay Killian back for his earlier comment and face. She waited until he was in his lifeguard stand and began to apply her sunscreen. Slowly. She started with her legs, moving up to the tops of her thighs where her shorts ended. Then she began working on her arms, chest, and neck all while staring at him through her glasses. She watched him squirm in his chair and mutter to himself. Her payback was clearly working.  
__________________________  
The day was uneventful, her and Killian just blowing the whistle at kids who were too eager to get in the pool and forgot that there was no running. But nothing serious, thankfully.

They had rotated stands and Emma was now at the lifeguard stand at the deep end and diving boards. A kid, had to be around 14 years old had just jumped off the diving board. Emma was waiting for him to resurface, but it was taking him a while to come up. Emma alerted Killian that something was wrong and Emma jumped off her stand into the pool to rescue the teen.

She grabbed a hold of him and brought him up to the surface to the edge of the pool where Killian was waiting to help drag him out. Killian took hold of him and laid him on the ground while Emma climbed out. She quickly went to work, checking his breathing. It was way too shallow. Emma quickly started giving the teen mouth-to-mouth.

She would blow air in the teen’s mouth and then glance down at his chest to see if his breathing was picking up. She continued this back and forth and while she was blowing air into his mouth she felt a hand on the back of her head pulling her down. And then she was being kissed by this kid!?

Emma jumped up as soon as she processed what had happened! 

In the background she could hear whoops and cheers from the teen’s friends who were not too far away. They all thought it was hilarious and continued to cheer.

“Go August!” one yelled.

“Give her some tongue, Booth! one yelled. 

“I guess you weren’t chicken after all!’’

“YOU ENDANGERED YOURSELF FOR A DARE!?!? YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED RIGHT!?” Emma was livid. Teenage boys were the stupidest people on the planet.

Emma was mad, but not as mad as Killian was who had witnessed the whole ordeal.

“YOU IDIOT! YOU SERIOUSLY DID THAT ON A DARE? DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE LADY THAT YOU WOULD SERIOUSLY TRY AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT!?” Killian was yelling at the teen, if the whole pool wasn’t watching then, they were watching now.

August’s friends thought it was hilarious, which did not go unnoticed by Killian.

“AND THE LOT OF YOU ARE ALL MORONS, YOU WOULD SERIOUSLY LET YOUR FRIEND DO SOMETHING SO IDIOTIC AND DANGEROUS? WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU? AND YOU ALL THINK THIS IS A BIG JOKE!? EMMA IS A FANTASTIC LIFEGUARD AND SHE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS! YOU WILL RESPECT HER! His face was bright red from yelling, but the group of teens were no longer laughing. They were down right scared, and they should be. 

Killian with the assistance of David, the head lifeguard, grabbed the kids and their belongings and dragged them out of facility and threw their stuff in the parking lot.

“Consider yourselves banned from the pool indefinitely” yelled David.  
________________________________  
Emma and Killian were on their lunch break while Ruby and Mary Margaret are now on duty.

“Well, that had to be a first” said Emma as she took a bite from her sandwich.

“That kid was a downright wanker Swan, sorry for what happened” replied Killian taking a bite from his own.

“Teenage boys, ugh, unfortunately it’s only downhill from here” she laughed.

“I will say though love, that quite a bold move that kid, trying to put the moves on the lifeguard” he laughed thinking about his own stupid teen years. Nothing like that of course.

“Right, that was pretty ballsy. I wish I could be there when he has to tell his parents why he is banned from the pool. I'd love to see their reaction.” She finished her sandwich and began to pack her things up before having to fill out the paperwork on the incident.

“Jones, thank you, for defending me to those moron teens. I appreciated it.” She smiled and began to get up from her chair.

“I meant every word of it, you’re a bloody fantastic person and lifeguard. They need to respect you and know that you’re not just another pretty lass. You’re more.” He watched her blush at his compliment.

Emma paused before him, she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to lips, and then left the break room for the office, smiling. 

Once Killian got over being catatonic, he placed his fingers on his lips. Still not fully believing it. She had tasted like chlorine and strawberries.

“Bloody hell” he sighed. He knew he was a goner.


	3. Bros and Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Charming fluff! Killian and David talk about Emma!

It was Killian’s turn to sit at the sign-in desk for the next hour while Tink was on her break. It was pretty boring honestly, he would take a member’s card, scan it, check to see if they matched their picture, then gave it back. Right now it wasn’t very busy, it was around 5pm, the slowest hours at the pool had just begun. Thankfully, they were only open until 8pm.

Killian passed the time by thinking about Emma’s kiss a few days ago. Hell, it had been the only thing he has been thinking about since then. How could he not? It was innocent kiss, no passion fueled it, but still he could not stop thinking about it. Her lips had been so soft and felt amazing. The feel of them still engraved in his mind. He mentally kicks himself for not responding to her and kissing her back. He was a bloody fool, missing his chance. 

He is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear Dave talking to him.

“Jones!”

“Jones, if you don’t say anything I will tell everyone that you prefer the name soccer to football!” joked David.

That pulled Killian out of his thoughts.

“Aye, you will do no such thing mate! They’ll be asking me to renounce my heritage if I did!” Killian joked back.

“Sorry mate, I was lost in my thoughts, what were you saying before?” Killian asked.

“I was just making sure we were still good to go grab a burger tonight after we close up here?”

“Yeah, I’m still able to go. Will Mary Margaret be joining us as well?”  
It’s not that he didn’t mind Mary Margaret, she was incredibly nice. It’s that he wanted to talk to Dave about Emma and Mary Margaret would get overly excited.

“Not tonight. Her, Emma, Ruby, and Tink are having a girl’s’ night.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Killian made an inner sigh of relief.

“Okay, I’ll see you after close.”  
__________________________________________  
Thankfully the pool was empty around 7:30, so they had locked the gate and headed for the parking lot by 8:05. 

When David and Killian arrived at Granny’s diner, it was just a little bit busy. Killian was thankful to see that girl's’ night was not being held here.

They sat down in a booth, both ordering a burger and fries right away.

“So what’s been eating at you Killian?” asked David

“Why would you say that, Dave?” asked Killian.

“Well, you’ve been acting kind of strange these past couple of days. Like something has been taking up your thoughts” said David.  
.  
“And in all the years I have known you, you have only acted this strange when girls are concerned. So what’s her name?” smirked David.

Damn, Dave was good. Called him on it right away.

Killian nervously scratched the back of his ear. “Emma Swan.”

David’s smirk instantly went away, and his eyes got huge.

“That’s my freaking sister, dude!”

“Well, technically she’s your adopted sister.”

“Well, technically it will still hurt the same if I punch you.” replied David.

Killian held his hands up in surrender. “Aye, mate. She started it.”

“What do you mean, SHE started it!?”

So Killian told Dave the story of when they were both on break that day after the incident with the Booth teen and how she kissed him.

David sighed, “So are you guys like a thing now?”

“No, we really haven’t spoken about the kiss.”

David shook his head. “Great, just great. I’m going to lose my best friend to my sister.

“Well, to be honest, I have fancied her for quite sometime now.”

“How long?”

“4 years” Killian simply stated like it was no big deal he was telling his best friend that he is interested in his sister.  
“Really, let me guess the same summer you both became lifeguards at the pool? David asked. Already knowing the answer.

Killian nodded his head. 

“Well, listen here Jones, just because you are my best friend does not mean that I won’t think twice about kicking your ass if you hurt my sister.” David threatened. 

“Aye, I would never dream of hurting Emma, believe me.” replied Killian.

“Good.”

At least that part was over, now he just had to talk to Emma about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be the girls night version.


	4. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During girls night, Emma tells her friends about her feelings for Killian.

Girls night was the sacred bi-weekly tradition held every summer for the lifeguards. Or at least to Mary-Margaret is was considered sacred. They rotated whose house it was held at and usually consisted of junk-food, movies, and girl talk. The first two Emma loved, but the latter was not her favorite. Normally because it either was about Emma needing to find a boyfriend at her friend's’ insistence or it was Mary-Margaret talking about David. (There are just some things that she  
doesn’t need to know about her brother).

“Emma, we watched Captain America at the end of last summer! Why don’t we watch something different?” asked Mary Margaret.

“But it’s the second one, Captain America: The Winter Soldier! It’s not the same one!” replied Emma.

“I say since it’s Ruby’s house, it’s her pick” replied Mary-Margaret and Ruby agreed. Tink could care less what they watched.

“Ugh, whatever, as long as you give me the bag of cheese puffs” replied Emma.

“I say we watch Clueless, it’s a rom-com” said Ruby.

“Ugh, next time girls night is at my house, we’re watching Avengers movies” grumbled Emma.  
_______________________________  
“So Ruby, how are things with Victor?” asked Mary Margaret. This is how it begins Emma thinks.

“They’re going well, he loves spending time with me. He says he’s going to spend everyday at the pool this summer, just to see me” replied Ruby.

“You mean he’s going to spend everyday at the pool drooling over you” corrected Emma.

Ruby threw a pillow at her, “sorry, that I actually have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, Emma, what about you? Did you meet anyone during the school year?” asked a very curious Mary-Margaret. 

“Tink, help me out here” pleaded Emma.

Tink held her hands in defense “better you than me” she replied.

“Ugh, fine, okay. There was one guy, his name was Neal. We dated for like a month. I broke up with him when I found out that he was just trying to make some girl name Tamara jealous”

“Well, his loss. You’re an amazing person and you deserve so much better” replied Mary Margaret and Ruby and Tink nodded their heads in agreement.

“Well, I kissed Jones the other day” Emma said nonchalantly. 

Even though she knew that any of them would take it nonchalantly.

Mary Margaret and Ruby’s eyes went huge “YOU DID WHAT!?” exclaimed Ruby.

“You, You, Emma Swan, kissed KILLIAN JONES!?” Mary Margaret yelled.

“See this is why I was hesitant to tell you guys. I knew you’d make a big deal out of nothing.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“This is not nothing, you kissed Killian Jones. He’s hot and british. A hot brit.” said Ruby.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Thanks Ruby, like I don’t have eyes or ears.” Emma replied sarcastically. 

“Oh, so you think he’s attractive?” asked Tink.

“Tink, you’re not helping me out here, but yes.” replied Emma.

“So have you guys talked about it?” asked Mary Margaret?

“No, I mean it was a total surprise to him. It’s not like he knows that I have been secretly crushing after him since the summer we both became lifeguards.” admitted Emma.

“Oh my gosh. You have had a crush on him for 3 years?” asked Ruby.

“He could have dated you instead of Milah in high school, that would have saved him the heartache.” said Tink.

“Ugh, yes, I know. I just didn’t know if he felt the same way and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, then make things awkward here at the pool” replied Emma.

“So, what are you going to do?” asked Mary Margaret.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know if he’s interested” said Emma.

“He’d be a fool not to be interested in you. Your smart, funny, hardworking, and you’ve got legs for days” joked Ruby.

“Thanks Ruby” Emma laughed.

“David’s gonna flip when he finds out he’s going to lose his best “mate” to his sister.” laughed Mary Margaret.

“David, can just calm down. Besides, you and I have been best friends since I was adopted in middle school, and even though you’re dating my brother that hasn't changed a bit.” replied Emma.

“True. Just do yourself a favor, talk to Killian, heck flirt with Killian. See where it goes. Have fun and live a little” said Mary Margaret.

“Yeah, maybe you can check out his backstroke too” Ruby teased.

“RUBY!” Emma yelled as she threw the pillow at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it so far!


	5. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little kid has a crush on Emma during Swimming Lessons. Killian gets just a little jealous. And someone takes the next step forward. Fluff all the way and maybe a little bit cheesy too!

Killian and Emma were at the pool early setting up for swim lessons that were going to start soon. Killian found Emma in the office looking for all the waivers.

“It’s too early to be functioning. David better bring me coffee when he gets here” complained Emma.

“Not to worry Swan, I brought you a hot chocolate” said Killian sipping his iced coffee.

“With whipped cream?” asked Emma.

Killian nodded his head, “and topped with cinnamon” replied Killian.

“Wow! Someone’s been paying attention” Emma said. As she took the cup her fingers brushed his.

“Always, when it comes to you Swan” said Killian.

“Uh, thank you. For. um. The hot chocolate” she stammered. She’s pretty sure no one has ever said that to her.

“Anytime, love, shall we go get the life vests?” Killian asked.

“Yeah, David and the rest of the team will be here in like 45 minutes and we still have a bit to do” replied Emma.  
__________________________________________________

They had a decent class size for swim lessons, about 25 kids. They worked in groups of four mainly, two kids, two lifeguards. Killian and Emma, were working together with a set of siblings, a boy and a girl. The boy had taken to Emma right away, so Killian had been left with the girl.

Right now they were helping the kids float on their own.

“I want to be wif Emma. She wooks pretty wike my mermaid princess doll” pouted the girl.

“Aye, Swan is a very pretty girl. But you’re doing a great job floating on your own, you don’t really need the help.” said Killian.

“But my bruder isn’t doing as good as me wight?” she asked.

Every time Emma tried to get him to float on his own, he would start panicking and flailing causing water to splash all over herself, Killian, and his sister. He wouldn’t calm down until Emma was holding again. Every time this happened Killian would laugh at her and then she’d give him the eye.

The hour went by quickly. Emma and Killian took the siblings to their mom who was in a lounge chair not far away. The boy would not let go of Emma. At all. His arms were wrapped around her neck and he was not letting go. 

“Come on now, it’s time to go home” said Killian while trying to help pry the boy from Emma.

“I don’t wanna go.” said the boy.

“Yes, you do, you wanna go home get a snack and go outside and play” said Killian. 

“No, I wanna stay here wif Emma.” Killian now understood the little boy. He had a crush on Emma.

The boy was now laying his head on Emma’s shoulder, who was laughing and not helping the situation.

Killian now had a pang of jealously. Which was ridiculous because the kid is five. “Get it together Jones” Killian said to himself internally.

Now the kid was messing with Emma’s hair, getting it all knotted. Now Emma wasn’t so amused. She winced when he pulled on her a hair a little too hard.

“Jake, stop it right now, you’re hurting her.” his mother said.

“I don’t wanna go home” he said still messing with Emma’s hair.

“You let go of her right now, or we don’t come back in a couple days.” his mother said.

This seemed to get his attention and he loosened his grip and Killian handed him over to his mother.

“So sorry about your hair Emma, he likes messing with long hair. That’s why I had to get his sister’s hair cut. He kept knotting it all up.” the mother said.

“Oh, it’s fine. I keep a hairbrush in my locker. See you guys thursday morning” Emma said as she waved them off.  
___________________________________  
“Swan, the lad has a crush on you!” Killian laughed as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah this summer is starting off with a great record. First, a teen pretends to drown just to kiss me and now a five year old boy won’t float on his own because he has a crush on me.” laughed Emma as she took a bite of her food.

“I mean can you blame the lad? You are pretty Swan.” Killian stated. This was his opportunity.

“Oh yeah, am I mermaid princess pretty?” Emma asked batting her eyelashes at him.

“Times a thousand, Emma, you have the prettiest emerald eyes, that I am actually certain are prettier than emeralds themselves. Your hair is as radiant as the sun.” Killian said sincerely.

Emma blushed. She was speechless. No one has ever complimented her in such a manner before in her life.

“Your smile could light up a whole room.” he continued.

“Your laugh is the best music I’ve ever heard.” he said.

“Will you go out on a date with me?” she quickly said. Damn, she was so nervous.

It was Killian’s turn to be speechless.

“Yes, of course under one condition: you let me plan the evening.” He said when he regained himself.

“I can plan a date” she said a bit defensively. 

“And I have no doubts about that love, but I’ve got this one. Tomorrow night, 7pm, pick you up?” he asked.

“Yes, though don’t be surprised if Ingrid interrogates you or if David threatens you or both.” she said.

“He already did.” he replied.

Emma spit out her water, “My brother knows that you like me!?”

“Aye, he’s my best mate.” replied Killian.

“And my brother!” said Emma.

Killian just shrugged and laughed.

“I’m on check-in duty so I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.” Emma said collecting her things.

“Aye, love” he said. 

As she was walking out to the check-in desk. She couldn’t help but smile. She had a date with Killian Jones.  
_________________________

Killian blew the whistle at a kid for horseplay, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mean. In fact he couldn’t stop smiling. He had a date with Emma Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was too cheesy!


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma go on their first date! David ruins a moment.

“So you have a date with Killian tonight?” asked Mary-Margaret as she came to relieve Emma from guard duty.

“Yes, but how did you find out? I didn’t tell you anything!” said Emma hopping off the the stand.

“You didn’t have to, I have my sources.” replied Mary-Margaret. 

“David....which means that Killian told him…” mumbled Emma.

“You got that right, seems like he was too excited to keep it to himself.” beamed Mary-Margaret.

“So what are you going to wear tonight!?” asked Mary-Margaret enthusiastically.

“Probably just some shorts, a tank top, and a plaid shirt. He texted me earlier telling me to wear casual clothes and that we’d be outside.” replied Emma.

“Nice. Now you know we’re going to want all the details!” exclaimed Mary-Margaret.

“Who is “we”? I’m pretty sure David won’t want to know anything his sister’s date with his best friend.” said Emma.

“Ruby and I, duh! Next girls night you have to spill the details!! And there is no way you can get out of it! ” shouted Mary-Margaret.

“Ugh, fine. I need to go on my break now.” said Emma. She loved Mary-Margaret, but seriously that girl was too enthusiastic about everything.

“Okay, have a nice lunch. Also, have a great time tonight! I can’t wait to hear all about it!” she yelled at Emma as she walked away.

Emma just rolled her eyes. “Too enthusiastic” she thought.  
_________________________________________  
Emma had just got done doing her hair and makeup when the doorbell rang. Even though the date was more casual and they were going to be outside, she still wanted to look nice. So she had some loose curls and simple makeup.

She put on her converse and opened the door. Killian was wearing cargo shorts and a white tee. She gestured him to come inside.

“Swan, you look beautiful.” said Killian as he handed her a rose.

“Thank you, it’s not much. I left my mini-skirt and heels in my closet.” she teased as she walked to into the kitchen to put the rose in water.

“Perhaps, another time, love.” called Killian after her.

Emma returned to him a couple seconds later with her purse. 

“Ready, love?” he asked her as he stuck his arm out for her to grab.

She grabbed his arm. “I am. So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” she asked.

“Not a chance, Swan” he grinned at her.

He walked her to the passenger side of his pick-up truck and opened the door, bowing. 

“What a gentlemen” teased Emma as she got in the truck.

“I’m always a gentlemen.” he smiled back as he closed the door.  
____________________________________________  
They drove to Granny’s diner and Emma sighed internally. Granny would certainly tell Ruby that she saw Killian and her on a date. Then Ruby would tell everyone. EVERYONE.

“Relax Swan, we’re not eating inside. I’m picking up our carryout order.” assured Killian.

He got out of the car, telling Emma to stay in the truck, and went inside.

“Damn, he can read my thoughts.” she said once she was alone.

He came back out a couple minutes later, with a big bag and a couple of bottles of water.

“On to the next spot, love.” Killian said.  
___________________________________________  
They drove 20 more minutes to the Storybrooke Metro Park. It’s a beautiful place. There’s a lake, playgrounds, hiking trails in the forest. They went towards the lake.

Killian parked the truck on the shore of the lake and hopped out to help Emma out of the truck. He handed Emma a blanket and told her to go pick a spot while he grabbed the food.

She laid the blanket out near a tree. Killian caught up and started sorting the food.

“Yummm. Grilled cheese and onion rings. My favorite. How’d you know?” asked a curious Emma when she opened her to-go container.

“I told you, I pay attention, love.” said Killian shyly.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“I heard you tell Ruby to get you the usual when she was putting in a lunch order and this is what she brought you back” he said gesturing at her food.

“Yes, then, you were paying attention. You’re doing well so far.” teased Emma.

Killian’s eyes brightened up at that.

Their picnic date continued by swapping stories about the past year of college.

“Dr. Gold, now he’s a wanker. Pretty sure he had it out for me the whole semester just because I was late the first day” said Killian.

“Tell me about it, he gave me a C on essay because I used MLA format instead of APA! Who even uses that!” exclaimed Emma.

“How did you know earlier that I was apprehensive about going to Granny’s earlier?” blurted out Emma. Real Smooth.

“You’re an open book Swan.” replied Killian

“Am I?” she asked.

“Aye, you’re thoughts are written all over you in facial expressions and body language.” said Killian.

“And don’t think I don’t know you check me out Swan.” teased Killian.

Emma almost choked. “Uh…. How?....I wear sunglasses. I thought I was being..”

“Discrete? Open book love…” Killian said.

“Yes well that may be, but I know that you check me out too Killian!” said Emma triumphantly, thinking she got him. 

“Yes, that is true Emma, but I also haven’t really been hiding it” laughed Killian.

They talked about everything. Like, interests, hobbies. Harry Potter. Music. Movies. Killian would tell her lame jokes that she couldn’t help but laugh at.  
_________________________________________  
“Wow, it’s dark out” said Emma who was too wrapped up in the great time she was having with Killian to notice.  
“Going to turn into a pumpkin, Swan?” teased Killian.

“Nope, I was just having too good a time to notice how dark it was getting.” Emma said smiling.

Killian’s eyes brightened again at that. “Good, because the night’s not over yet, love. Would you mind helping me pack this stuff up?”

She shook her head and started helping him clean up. Once they threw away their trash and folded the blanket they made their way back to his truck, holding hands.

Killian stopped her at his truck bed, opening the tailgate and climbing in. He then grabbed something big. He unfolded it and then she heard what sounded like an air compressor.

She wasn’t wrong. Killian was inflating an air mattress in his truck bed. She watched him hop out of the truck bed and grab two pillows from his cab. This was really forward of him? She thought.

Once the air mattress was inflated and could be heard she said, “Um, Killian, I don’t pillage and plunder on the first date.” 

He laughed. “Nor I, love, I believe that’s bad form. No, we’re stargazing. We can save other more enjoyable activities for another time.” He said as he waggled his eyebrow in that sinful manner.

He helped her into the truck bed, they sat down next to each other and he covered them with the blanket.

“Have you ever stargazed before, Swan?”

“No, I just know the names of the astrological signs and basic constellations.”

“Well, let me point them out to you.”

“And that’s pisces, do you see that it’s the shape of a fish” said Killian, pointing into the night sky.

“Yes, I think so.” said Emma squinting to see if she can make out the fish.

At some point into their stargazing trip Emma had snuggled up close to Killian and was laying her head on his shoulder and he had wrapped his arm around her. She could feel the hum of his laugh go through her when he would say something funny.

“Right there is Cygnus, do you know what that is?”

Emma shook her head against his shoulder.

“Swan” he said while looking down at her, smiling.

They continued to find constellations until Emma yawned. Killian looked down at his phone.

“Bloody hell, it’s almost midnight. And we have to be at the pool in the morning for swim lessons.”

Killian helped Emma out of the truck bed and he pulled the plug on the air mattress figuring it would be deflated by the time he got home. He opened the door for Emma and then threw the pillows in the back of the cab.  
__________________________________________________  
When he arrived at Emma’s house he walked her to her door holding her hand.

“Thank you for everything tonight Killian. I had a great time.” she said.

“Will you go out with me again?” Killian asked hopefully.

“Yes, I would love to.” 

As he went to go grab her other hand, Emma leaned in and kissed him. It was nothing like their first kiss. That one was chaste. This one had fire behind it. He quickly reciprocated as he let go of her hands and put one behind her head and the other around her waist. She put both her arms around his waist. They stood there on her porch kissing, neither wanting to come up for air when suddenly the porch light came on.

“...David….” said Emma as she attempted to catch her breath.

“What a wanker.” joked Killian.

“I better go inside before he tries to call the cops on you..” Emma said reluctantly, not wanting to leave his embrace.

“I had a great time tonight Emma.” said Killian as he took a step back, not wanting to take a chance David’s over protectiveness.

“Me too.” She pressed one more kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight, Killian.” she opened the door and went in.

“Goodnight, Emma.” he watched her close, the door. He could hear her yell something at David.  
___________________________  
All he could think about that night is how he is head over heels in love with Emma Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	7. So We're Official Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to (unsuccessfully) flirt with Killian and Emma resorts to drastic measures...PDA. A few kids get traumatized too.

Only a few people knew that Killian had gone on a date, which was fine with Emma because she didn’t want everyone to know her business. But apparently it was more the patrons of the pool that needed to know that Killian is unavailable. Which was the current situation.

Killian and Emma were currently on duty and currently there was a girl trying to get Killian’s attention.

She had long dark brown hair, big boobs, and wearing a skimpy bikini. She started out laying out on the edge of the pool tanning. She would massage her tanning oil in her skin while looking at him.

Which was okay at the time because he was either blowing the whistle at kids or busy looking Emma. But Emma still felt jealous because this girl was trying to get Killian’s attention.

But then the girl got in the pool and started hanging around the bottom of Killian’s guard stand. She started talking to him and twirling her hair. He just looked down and smiled at her, but then went back to watching the pool.

This clearly annoyed the girl because soon she started floating on her back in the water drawing attention to her chest.

Emma started getting annoyed watching this girl try and flirt with Killian when she clearly could not take a hint. She was proud of Killian though because he was not giving into it all. 

At one point the girl swam up to ledge and base of Killian’s guard stand and pushed her arms together which pushed her boobs out more. Killian was still ignoring her though.

Emma was done at this point. This girl could not take a hint. It was 2 o’clock which meant her and Killian were done with guard duty and going on lunch. Emma and Killian both hopped off their respective guard stands so Mary-Margaret and Ruby could take over.

As Emma was on her way over she saw the girl attempting again to flirt with Killian who was trying to explain that it was his break and needed to go.

Emma walked up to Killian and pulled him in for kiss. It was similar to the one on her porch last week, it was all passion. His hands went to her waist and her's went in his hair. She moved his head back and made the kiss deeper. It was borderline indecent.

Emma could hear Ruby and Mary-Margaret gasp and the girl stormed off after grabbing her tanning lotion.

When they broke the kiss, Killian was smirking at her.

“What?” she asked shyly.

“Well, Swan, you just attacked me with kissing, in public, and you hate PDA” said Killian.

“Well, the situation called for such measures. That girl could not take a hint.”

Killian raised an eyebrow at that. “Does that mean this dashing rapscallion is officially off the market?”

Emma’s face brightened at what he meant. “Yes, it does. We’re official. Now let’s go get lunch.” she said as she took his hand heading for the break room.  
_________________________

Killian and Emma were in the break room eating lunch when David came in.

“We gotta talk guys” he announced.

“Listen I know that you guys are a thing now, but when you’re here at work if you could tone the PDA down, that would be greatly appreciated...Especially for me.” said David, who was really making it more awkward than it should be.

“Listen, there was this gir--” Emma began to explain, but David cut her off.

“I don’t want to know what happened, the less I know the better. But a couple of moms just complained about a “makeout session not meant for public.” And it’s bad enough that the couple involved is my little sister and my best friend. So please, keep it clean and decent while you’re here at work. Remember this is a family establishment.” said David.

“Okay, dad, we got it” said Emma while rolling her eyes.

“Don’t sass me Emma, I can keep you guys off of the same shifts.” said David. And with that he left. 

“I mean Dave, does have a point, a crazy woman basically attacked me when I got on break. We can’t have the kids being traumatized.” joked Killian.

“Hey they see worse behind the snack shack, ours was a modest makeout session compared to the ones I’ve had to break up.” laughed Emma.

“I guess, we’ll have to save it for later, like how about 7 o’clock tonight, love?” asked Killian.

“Hmmm…...sounds good to me, but I get to pick where we go.” replied Emma.

Killian just grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 4th of July and Emma and her friends are celebrating! Also, fireworks and declarations of love.

The 4th of July was one of Emma’s favorite holidays for multiple reasons; fireworks, cookouts, friends and the fact that the pool closed early that day. The pool closed at 6pm and the traditional pool staff cookout was held at Mary-Margaret’s house. It was nice to share a good cookout and bonfire with friends, swim in a pool for fun for once, and they had a spectacular view of the fireworks. Also, Mary-Margaret’s mom, Regina, was super cool and allowed them to drink. The rule was you had to turn your car keys before and spend the night.

Emma was in charge of the s’mores supplies. 

“So I got normal chocolate bars, but I also got peanut butter cups too.” said Emma.

“I like the way you think. Robin has just started grilling and my mom is getting the sides together” replied Mary-Margaret

While they were in the kitchen helping Regina finish up they started to hear yelling.

“What is that noise?” asked Mary-Margaret.

“That would be both of your boyfriends bringing the keg into the backyard” replied Regina as Killian and David came into view.

“THE PARTY CAN START NOW!” yelled Killian who was wearing a shirt that said “Let’s get Star-Spangled Hammered.”

Mary-Margaret and Emma both went out to the backyard with amused expressions.

“I bought a keg!” exclaimed David, who was looking proud of himself.

Both Mary-Margaret and Emma rolled their eyes. 

“Yes, David, we know that you turned 21 two weeks ago. We haven’t forgotten.” replied Emma sarcastically. 

“I think it’s bloody fantastic!” replied Killian.

“Uh-huh, now go help Robin at the grill” said Mary-Margaret to both of them.  
__________________________________________________  
After eating, they all had gotten into the pool.

Victor and Ruby, were not so sneakily making out in the corner of the pool. Nobody wanted to see that Killian splashed them to bring them out of a trance, which caused an all out water war.

Killian was trying to get Mary-Margaret when all of the sudden Emma jumped on his back, successfully dunking him.

Killian resurfaced, “that was dirty Swan, I thought we had an alliance?”

“Ovaries before brovaries” they said at the same time and high-fived.  
________________________________  
They were all sitting around the bonfire just talking and laughing.

As Emma sat next to Killian, she handed him another beer.

“You’re on your second Swan? I don’t want your brother to say I’m a bad influence on you” Killian teased her.

“Hey, I did complete a year of college. I went to a party or two. And besides, you’re on your third one” Emma teased back.

“Well, love, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to get me drunk” said Killian while doing his eyebrow waggle while accepting the beer.

“What’s a matter, can’t handle it?” whispered Emma as she leaned in to kiss him.

“I think I can handle it just fine” said Killian as they broke away.  
______________________________________________  
“THE FIREWORKS ARE STARTING!” yelled Mary-Margaret.

They grabbed their chairs or blankets and positioned themselves so they could get the best view.

Emma and Killian sat on a blanket together watching the fireworks.

They watched the various colors, red, white, green, gold, and blue. They all “oohed” and “awwed” at the explosions.

Victor, was drunkenly singing the national anthem and saluting the fireworks. Ruby looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment.

At one point, Emma turned to look at Killian, who was mesmerized by the fireworks. She studied his face, he looked so happy. 

Killian turned his gaze to her, her eyes showing reflections of fireworks.

“I love you” said Emma.

Killian’s eyes got wide. “I love you to Swan” replied Killian.

Emma attacked him, she started kissing him and he kissed her back with such passion that they never got to finish watching the fireworks.  
____________________________________  
They were all settling down for the night. Some people got the couches to sleep on, others got the floor. Emma and Killian got the floor.

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, who had already fallen asleep, thinking about who he was about to have the best sleep of his life.

Because he had Emma and she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to put this up before the 4th, but then I started The Flash.


	9. The Best Worst Date Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has planned a surprise for their date, but it gets ruined. But then their night gets better.
> 
> Sorry, but I stink at writing summaries.

“Love, please tell me where our date tonight is?” begged Killian as they were testing the chlorine levels of the pool. 

“For the twentieth time, no, it’s a surprise!” said Emma as she was trying to focus on her job.

“Swan, I know you said it’s a surprise, but I’m used to talking about our plans. And you have this mischievous glint in your eyes whenever it’s brought up” replied Killian.

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to wait and find out” she teased as she was looking at the ph strip.

“You’ll be the death of me Swan” groaned Killian.

“Well, there’s worse ways to go” replied Emma as she splashed water in his face.

Before she could get up to put the kit away, Killian pulled her into a not so innocent kiss.

“Still not telling you what we’re doing tonight, but nice try” she teased after catching her breath.

She started to walk back to the storage room, but called out, “Remember to be at my house at 8 so we can get dinner!”

Killian just nodded even though she couldn’t see it, but he could not wait to see what she had planned.  
________________________________________________  
“Now I do appreciate that you have stuck to our weekly taco night dinner, but will you tell me what the rest of the night holds?” asked Killian.

“Nope” replied Emma, popping the p just a little.

“You wouldn’t even let me drive!” said Killian in between taking a bite of his taco.

“I can drive you know, I have a license and my bug. You don’t have to drive us everywhere.” replied Emma taking a swipe at his guacamole.

“Yes I know, it’s just the gentlemanly thing to do” said Killian.

“And you’re always a gentleman, like right now, you have let me eat half of your guacamole” said Emma jokingly/

“No, Swan, that’s because I love you.” replied Killian as he reached for his hand.

“I love you too” replied Emma squeezing his hand.  
_______________________________________  
Emma had drove all around town multiple times just to mess with Killian.

“Love, we have driven by the ice cream parlor three times now. Where are we going?” asked Killian.

Emma turned to look at him, “you’ll see” she replied.

She took the back road to her destination and then made the final turn into the parking lot.

“Love, why are we at work, when we are supposed to be on a date?” asked Killian when seeing they had arrived at the Storybrooke Community Pool.

Emma parked behind the pool house so her car wouldn’t be seen from the main road.

“I thought maybe we could go for an adult-swim….after hours” said Emma grabbing Killian’s hand and leading him through the gate, locking it behind them.

Killian was in awe of his rebellious Swan.

“Well, Swan if you wanted to see me naked, you only had to ask” flirted Killian.

“Lucky for me, I already have” said Emma as she pulled him in for a kiss.

She broke away first, “Are we just going to stand by the pool and make out or are we going to get in the pool and make out?” asked Emma.

“I love the way you think” replied Killian before he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Emma took her clothes off until she was left in just her bra and underwear feeling Killian’s eyes raking over her. She returned the favor of checking him out in just his boxers. 

They were on the edge of the pool and Killian started to kiss her passionately. Emma put her arms around his waist and pulled them both into the pool.

“Swan! Is that any way to treat a man!” yelled Killian when he resurfaced.

“Hush, Killian, or you will get us caught!” whispered Emma.

“I’m willing to forget what just happened for a kiss” said Killian pointing at his lips.

Emma backed him up to the side of the pool and began kissing him.

It heated up, both of them had their hands in the others hair pulling the other as close as possible.

Killian pushed him and Emma away from the edge just far enough so that they could switch.

Emma was now up against the side of the pool with her legs wrapped around Killian’s hips. Killian was now assaulting Emma’s neck with kisses. He scraped his teeth against her throat. Definitely leaving a mark. The combination of his teeth and scruff across her skin was driving her insane!

She began rocking her hips against his trying to relieve some tension.

“Fuck Swan” he moaned against her neck.

He began to rock his hips back to get them both relief soon.

“I can’t believe we’re sneaking into the pool after hours” he heard someone giggle from the entrance of the pool.

“Shhhhh, we gotta be quiet Mary-Margaret!” he heard a voice reply.

Killian stopped all his movements. Shit. Dave and Mary-Margaret.

Emma heard the voices as they came around the corner and froze. She looked at Killian eyes filled with terror. 

Neither of them said a thing. Trying to be silent and still as possible.

Mary-Margaret and David hadn’t seen them yet thanks to the cover of darkness and being in the corner of the pool.

That was the only thing Killian and Emma were thankful for because Mary-Margaret and David were currently stripping. All the way down. Emma looked away. That is her brother!

“I’m going to need extensive therapy for years” thought Emma.

Killian wasn’t doing better either. He looked like he would rather die than be witness to his best-friend and his girlfriend skinny dip.

They both jumped in the pool. And were headed for deeper water.

Emma and Killian both looked at each other with terror in their eyes.

“Aye Mate, don’t go any further.” said Killian.

David and Mary-Margaret jumped up at the sound of Killian’s voice. David looked in the direction of the sound of Killian’s voice. Only to find him not alone. Emma was currently wrapped around him.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” yelled David.

“Obviously the same thing as you mate, enjoying an adult swim with my girlfriend” laughed Killian as Emma untangled herself from him.

Emma just glared at him and mouthed “really?” at him. Killian just shrugged, he thought this was hilarious.

David just glared at him. “With my sister?” he said.

“Yes, David, because he is dating me. Obviously. Who else would he take here?” replied Emma sarcastically.

“Don’t this wrong, this is a misuse of power being a keyholder.” replied David trying to act professional.

“Really, you’re going to lecture me? When you are doing the same exact thing. But at least Killian and I were able to keep our clothes on. So, instead of coming in early to do maintenance on the pool tomorrow, you will come in at 7am to chemically treat the pool since you’re in here naked” said Emma sternly.

David opened his mouth to speak, but Mary-Margaret stopped him.

“She’s right.” said Mary-Margaret who looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. “Look nobody needs to find out about any of us being here and what happened so yes, David will be here tomorrow morning to treat the pool.”

“Sounds good to me” replied Emma, Killian nodded in agreement.

They hopped out of the pool to dry off and get dressed while David and Mary-Margaret made their way to the other end towards their clothes.

“Swan, even though we were interrupted in the worst way ever, I had fun tonight” said Killian putting his shirt back on.

“Oh, the night’s not over” replied Emma.

He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“I’m spending the night at Killian’s” yelled Emma towards David, who know at least had his boxers on.

“Okay, see you tomorrow” said David trying to be cool. He was only acting like this so Emma wouldn’t tell their mom what just happened.

Killian was grinning at Emma.

“I believe we were getting somewhere before we were rudely interrupted” said Emma that mischievous glint back in her eyes/

“Yes, we were” replied Killian as he allowed himself to be pulled by Emma.

“Good because I don’t have to be at work early anymore” said Emma as she unlocked the car.  
_________________________________  
Later that night Killian and Emma laid in Killian’s bed all tangled together.

Killian lifted his up from Emma’s chest to look at her. “You know Emma, this ended up being the best worst date ever.” then pressed a kiss to her lips.

Emma laughed at that.

“Goodnight, love. I love you.” said Killian as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Goodnight Killina, l love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been awhile. I discovered Arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing so please go easy on me! I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
